


Impostor Syndrome

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, floating through space, just a little bean, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Yellow Was Not The Impostor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Among Us





	Impostor Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/631795549610311680/marlinspirkhall-impostor-syndrome-because-among)


End file.
